Children and adults play a variety of games using a variety of disc-shaped toys including flying saucers, Frisbees, discuses, hockey pucks, etc. These disc-shaped toys take advantage of aerodynamic properties associated with discs. Thus, the flying saucer toy, Frisbee and discus use aerodynamic properties of a disc to travel great distances when thrown in the air with correct spin, trajectory, etc. The hockey puck takes advantage of these aerodynamic properties as well.
Additionally, the hockey puck's disc-shape is advantageous in that it tends to cause the puck to lie flat on ice, and have a smooth sliding action so as to present a stable device for handling with a hockey stick.
However, these disc-shaped toys are not useful for kicking games. Flying saucers, Frisbees and discuses ordinarily do not exhibit the durability required to withstand the stresses of being kicked or handled with a hockey stick. They do not lie flat and slide smoothly and easily on a flat surface. The typical hockey puck is made of hard, dense rubber, but does not slide on non-slippery playing surfaces, such as tile, wood, asphalt, concrete, etc. Therefore, the disc-shaped toys in the prior art are not useful for kicking or hockey games played on non-slippery surfaces.
The disc-shaped kicking toy disclosed herein is distinguished from the disc-shaped toys in the prior art by combining in a unique way the attributes of the disc, a light-weight body, a non-stick material, and a shock absorbing cushion around the periphery of the disc, to form a puck-like kicking toy. Since this toy does not roll like a ball, but rather slides along a smooth, flat surface such as tile, wood, asphalt, concrete, etc., this toy is particularly useful for kicking games, or hockey-like games, played on non-slippery surfaces, in smaller areas, such as interior rooms, or smaller outdoor play areas such as porches, driveways, playgrounds, etc.